


With Mercy We Are Finally Together

by CardboarianNights



Series: Bow and Arrow [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Grieving, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jack's double leg amputation, M rating for battle wounds, M/M, No Gore, No Smut, PTSD, Past Regrets, Recovery, not a rebirth but basically being picked up and dropped off, not-so-much-star-crossed-lovers, starting over in a new world, technological gap, the happy ending Jack earned, there's a reason why the logic works like it does, they deserve to be happy, two men suffer from bullshit and die but get a second life in a better world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: After their passing, Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison are rewarded with a new life in a new world. Here there are no Imperial or Republic Militaries, no violently gruesome destiny for soul mates, and the world is so technologically advanced that it makes both soul mate's head spin.With a second shot at life in a much more peaceful world, will Gabriel and Jack be able to overcome what they lost to move forward together with their memories, and wounds, intact?The Sequel to 'With Liberation We Are The Bow and Arrow'.





	With Mercy We Are Finally Together

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that you do have to read the first one-shot in the series in order to understand what is going on and empathize with both Jack and Gabriel. 
> 
> While the one-shot was from Jack's perspective, this fic is from Gabriel's and expands on some of the events that won't nearly be as impactful without previous knowledge. 
> 
> This fic is pretty much the 'earn your happy ending'-thing for Jack after everything in the previous one-shot, like I originally promised. 
> 
> A re-reading of the original one-shot is recommended.

Gabriel brushed the snow from his brow as he stepped forward and triggered the pressure sensor below his feet; A blast of hot air to the face greeted him from the lobby of the hospital. He found himself smiling as he stepped inside and moved off to the side to look up and marvel at the vent slits in the ceiling. It was a technology not present in either of their empires but a very welcome one in this world that was easy to understand. Turning to face the busy hospital lobby, Gabriel moved over to the back of the queue for the check-in kiosk; The same one he was instructed on how to use yesterday when he came to visit.

Today was much smoother as he waited for his turn, tucking his hands into his Republic military uniform coat. He felt his stomach twist from the odd glances he got from people and children passing him; His outfit very archaic compared to the lively fashion of the world he now lives in. Clothes shopping was very, very high on his to-do list since neither he, nor his hospitalized partner, had anything but the clothing off their backs right now.

Besides, Gabriel really wanted to start exploring this strange and exciting world after both of them were finally forever free of their old world ties.

Feeling excitement bubble up inside of him, Gabriel couldn't help but try to suppress his giddy smile as he stepped up to the kiosk. Pulling out the paper instruction for the system, Gabriel logged into the visitor’s terminal with no real issue, his name and old Republic military ID information accepted as he tapped them in. Kind of strange how his old information worked in this world but he knew he would be kind of screwed if he didn't have a home address here from the get-go since his old Republic address didn't work for obvious reasons.

After confirming his information and checking in, Gabriel headed over to the neat and orderly line to get his visitor’s pass. Society here was pretty similar to what he expected at home in the Republic; people queued up in a line for everything, there was public transportation (super advanced public transportation even!), and there was a currency system to exchange for goods and services. It was only his second day of living in this high-speed world so his scope was rather limited as he gathered his bearings. There was probably a lot of nuances he would have to get used to but at least he his language was understood somehow, regardless if it sounded strange when it came out of his mouth.

… Best not question the charity of the Gods if this second life was going to be the blessing he believed it was going to be. 

“Oh! Welcome back!” The receptionist smiled, the giant man that helped him yesterday was here today as well.

Gabriel felt sheepish at the jolly greeting from the man, noticing his name badge said ‘Reinhardt’ on it. Pushing through his understandable anxiety with talking to people from this unfamiliar world, Gabriel hesitantly gave him a smile in return. “Um… Hello again.” He replied quietly. Gabriel wanted to kick himself for being shy. How embarrassing! Jesse would be laughing his ass off if he saw him being such a failure in public.

Gabriel's eyes widened at the thought of Jesse and the cold realization he really did die. He died while Jesse and the other soldiers he commanded just stood by and tried to not to cry while the end came for him with the prick of Angela’s needle…

“Here’s your badge for the day, Mister Reyes!”

Gabriel was grateful for the boisterous man’s happy voice pulling him from the downwards spiral he would have fell head first down. His hand trembled as he reached to take the badge and lanyard, pulling the loop over his head before letting his badge settle on his chest. He prayed no one noticed as he took the provided map at the counter and gave the one eyed man another smile. 

“Thank you. Have a nice day, Reinhardt.”

The toothy grin he received in return helped reassure that Gabriel did a good job of schooling his episode better than he thought. “Take care, My Friend!” Reinhardt waved, promoting Gabriel to return the gesture before he turned to head further into the hospital.

Following the map and the signs on the wall, Gabriel found a stairwell beside the elevators. After remembering his discomfort with the close quarters lift from yesterday, Gabriel decided it would be better to climb a few flights of steps to the second floor. He would eventually get used to such conveniences the futuristic tech provided but he wasn't mentally ready to challenge the metal box lift again just yet… Maybe tomorrow…

… Or next week.

Arriving on the second floor, Gabriel referenced the second floor map in his hands and the directory on the wall in front of him. Jack was in room 2476… Meaning that Gabriel was going to turn around and take the hallway beside the staircase entrance. He headed that direction down the quiet hallway, various rooms open as he heard conversations while he passed. Nurses and doctors went about checking patients on either side of the hallway in their rooms as they recovered. 

The more he looked about the hospital as he headed to Jack’s room, the more certain he was that Angela would have loved to work here. He felt like she could pop out of any of the rooms, dressed in a doctor’s mantle like that ones proudly walking about the hospital. It was just… just something Gabriel wanted to see. To see her safe and living the dream as a brilliant doctor than some field medic in a never ending war…

Hell, he'd wish that for anyone in his squadron, especially for guys down on their luck, like Torbjorn and Jesse.

He made a silent prayer for his friends back in his old world as he came to a halt in front of room 2476. Gabriel could only hope that Jesse took over his role without a hitch after his passing. He trained him in leadership so hard leading up to day when his daily chest pains finally faded away, meaning that he had found his soulmate. Jesse had talent and a lot of heart regardless of his goofball antics, and he knew the others would support him like they did when Gabriel passed off his responsibilities to his lieutenant several days before his passing. He wanted to get Jesse’s toes wet without fully letting life drop the man into a deep lake, you know?

Gabriel shook his head at that as he stared at the wooden door. 

They would be fine. He trained them hard and saw the results of his efforts on the field himself. Gabriel smiled as he brought his arm to brush away the tears rolling down his cheeks with the itchy outer fabric of his coat. They would be just fine.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out through his nose, Gabriel let his remorse go with it. He could better grieve his previous life and relationship he left behind in a more private place later. For now, he had his future to look forward to with the man he longed to be with for so long…

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a little on the short side than my usual fics but I hope you liked it enough to leave a review on what you thought! Any fun theories you have?


End file.
